It Isn't What It Was
by sixth.of.never
Summary: Frerard One-Shot  Frank finally gets what he wants, but it doesn't end up like he wanted it to.


I strutted down the stage, guitar in my hands, playing every chord to 'You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison' with everything I had.

This would be our last show here in California (we were currently in Los Angeles), and everyone was going at it; Ray headbanging and playing his guitar with deflty hands, Mikey, ocassionally tapping his foot and headbanging to the drums, was playing his bass shyly, Bob going at it with his drums, and of course, Gerard, he was walking everywhere while singing.

I glanced at him, admiring him and how he ocassionally swayed his hips. I've got to admit, he was pretty sexy with his short-ish messy black hair, hazel eyes, his black tee, and his tight skinny jeans. And best of all he was sweet and caring. I knew I shouldn't feel this way about my fellow band member, but heck, he was hard to resist, especially when we kissed and touched in order to piss the homophobes off. I treasured those moments as I knew that was as far as we'd get. We both had girlfriends and he always talked about how he loved her.

As I stayed there admiring his godly figure, while playing my guitar, he turned around and smirked at me.

_Oh shit, _I thought, _here it comes. _I swallowed while my stomach did flip-flops. He slowly walked towards me, singing.

"-Pain in my heart for your dying wish, I'll kiss your lips again," and he grabbed my face kissing me with force. His soft lips crashed with mine, as it was rather rushed. I heard a couple of girls squeal and scream, either because they were getting turned on, or they were just being crazy fangirls, who wanted Gerard and I for themselves.

He licked my bottom lip and as I was about to give him entrance to my mouth, he pulled away. He continued singing and I quickly started playing the next chord.

I was disappointed that he pulled away when we were just getting started. Wait? What was I thinking? He has a girlfriend and so do I. I sighed and played every chord of our last songs, trying to not think of Gerard and his soft, plump lips or how his tongue would feel against mine and how great it would feel if he- wait, that's thinking of him. Great.

-P.S-

When we finished our show, we all walked backstage, but we didn't stay long as we needed to get ready to leave in two days, so we headed out to the hotel we were staying at. I avoided Gerard, I didn't want to end up thinking of him all night.

I quickly headed to my room as I was in great need of a shower. I picked out a pair of boxers and stepped in the bathroom, not closing the door behind me. I turned on the shower's water and waited for it to get warm, while I peeled my sweaty clothes off. Cold air hit my exposed body and I shivered, while I climbed into the shower.

I sighed contently as the warm water hit my chest and the rest of my body, until-

"Frank? You mind if I-," Gerard's voice hit my ears.

_Fuck, _I thought, _what's he doing here, anyways?_

"Uh- Frank, where are you?" I heard him say. I chuckled slightly, he could be so oblivious at times, but hey, he was cute that way.

"I'm in the shower, Gee." I yelled back.

"I see that." I jumped, startled. His voice sounded awfully close, and I could hear the slightest hint of a smirk in that.

"I'll be out in a few, don't worry." I said, which he didn't reply to. It got awfully quiet except for the sounds of things shuffling. "Gerard?" I turned the shower off and pulled the shower curtains back to see him there, in just a pair of boxers.

He walked towards me, "Frank." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. He put his hands on my hips and rubbed the skin. I started feeling self concious, I was naked in front of the guy I liked for fucks sake!

"Gerard, what the fuck are you-," I was cut off by him kissing me. I was shocked at first, but soon I got into it and started kissing back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I sure as heck obliged. Our tongues crashed, and all self concious-ness left me. We battled for dominance, which he won. His tongue explored my mouth, until we were both in great need of air.

We both pulled away, breathing heavily. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

"I always wanted to do that." I confessed; he chuckled and I looked down.

_Oh great, _I thought. There, erm-, 'it' stood standing tall and proud.

"Seems like we have a problem, don't we, Frankie?" He said rubbing my hips and smirking. I blushed, but I looked down at his, and giggled.

"I'm not the only one." I said, looking at him. He leaned closer to me.

"We'll have to fix that, won't we?" He whispered in my ear seductively and kissed down my neck making me moan.

"Y-yes." I breathed out and he pinned me against the shower's wall, kissing my neck. I put my hands on his hips and played with the waistband of his boxers.

"Mmm, just gonna tease me are you? Two can play at that." Gerard said, smirking and he took me in his hands. He rubbed my slit ever so gently with his thumb.

"Fuck..." I moaned and threw my head back. But as quickly as he took a hold of me, he let go, leaving my throbbing member in need of attention. I whimpered and he chuckled, but I took a hold of his boxers and slipped them off, leaving him exposed for me to see.

He blushed as he saw me look him up and down. He was great, no, perfect. I smiled at him and we resumed kissing, our lips colliding, tongues battling for dominance. I rubbed my groin against his making us both groan into the kiss from pleasure.

"Wait." He said and pulled back. He turned around and bent over searching in his jean's back pockets. He came back to me , a bright package in his hands, condoms; my stomach was doing flips, from both happiness and nervousness.

He smiled at me shyly, "Uh, I only have condoms, do you have any lube?" I gulped.

"Erm- yes, I only have grape though, will that do it?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "It'll do it, Frankie, no worries." He said, "Now, uh- top or bottom?" He asked, biting his bottom lip.

_Oh shit, _I thought, _so we really are doing this?_

I had never fucked or been fucked by a guy before, I just fooled around with them. I got even more nervous and I guess Gerard noticed because he hugged me.

"Don't worry, I'm nervous, too. I haven't done this with well, a guy, and I don't think I ever planned to, but you just changed things, and now look how I am. If you don't want to, I understand, I'll leave you alo-," I cut him off by kissing him. It was soft and gentle, not a heated kiss, but it still meant as much.

"I do want to, Gee, trust me and uh- bottom." I said.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," he said, "and the lube is-?"

"-Right under the sink." I said. He nodded and let go of me to get it.

"So," he said, "I'll just prep you up." I swallowed.

"Right." I turned around, putting my hands against the shower's wall and lifted my bum up a little. I looked back and saw him coat three of his fingers with the grape lube, he looked at me and nodded.

It felt a little good when he put one finger inside of me, the second one was okay, but I sorta squealed when he put the third finger in. He kissed my shoulder while he slowly scissored his fingers around. He soon took his fingers out, while I heard him take the condom out of its package. I didn't look back, but I was pretty sure he was getting himself ready,now.

He kissed my cheek, "Okay, I'm going in now, I'll be gentle." he said, I only nodded.

Gerard grabbed my hips and I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. He slowly entered me and our breathing became heavier.

"Shit..." I heard Gerard groan as he slowly went in and out of me. He soon started going at a faster pace since I was getting over the pain.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned when he hit my prostate. He chuckled.

"Found it." He said and started hitting the same spot, harder.

I was moaning like a whore now, but I didn't care. It felt really good. And I soon felt that weird feeling at the pit of my stomach, meaning I was close.

"Gee, I'm gonna c-come... soon." I said between breaths. He thrust into me and we both groaned together from pleasure.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hard member and started pumping it along with his thrusts. I felt my knees go weak as our bodies rocked together. This was too much and I soon felt it.

"Oh f-fuck, Gerard, I-I'm com-," I was cut off as I came, no, exploded into his hands. And soon Gerard came too.

"Frank..." he moaned as he came into the condom. He gave one last thrust and pulled out of me slowly, both of us breathing heavily. I turned around to face him and slumped against the wall.

"That was... amazing." I said. He slumped right next to me and nodded.

"Yeah..." he said and smiled warmly at me.

I gave him quick kiss, "Well, I'm still sweaty and I still need a shower, so..."

He chuckled,"And I know how much Frankie loves showers." He said and stood up grabbing his clothes from the bathroom floor.

I looked down. "That's not the only thing I love." I said and bit my bottom lip. He stopped moving around and sighed.

"I know..." He said.

I looked up, "Gerard, I-"

"I know." He snapped at me. I flinched at that.

_Ouch, _I thought.

He sighed again and ran a hand through his black hair. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Frankie. Now, why don't you take that shower?" He said and hugged me.

"It's okay," I said, "and I will." He smiled at me and gave me quick peck on the lips. I smiled back.

"See you later then, Frankie-boy." He said and left the bathroom, clothes in his hands.

"Wait!" I said. He turned around, "Will you still be here when I come out?" I asked. I hoped he wouldn't think I was clingy.

"Of course," he said and smiled, "Now go shower, so I can change in here."

I giggled. "Okay, though I wouldn't mind if you were naked the whole day." I said and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, hearing him chuckle.

-P.S-

When I was done with my shower, I stepped out of the bathroom in just boxers, wanting to surprise Gerard, but he was nowhere to be found. I looked around and saw a note on the hotel's bed, and it read:

_ "Lyn-Z called telling me she missed me. If you remember she lives here in L.A, so I'm going over to her place. I'll be back tomorrow or the day after, so we can continue touring. Please tell the others. Thanks._

_xoxo Gee"_

And that was all, no "I love you," no mention of us nor of what we did.

_Do I mean nothing to him? _I thought, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

**A/N- Hellooooo~ :) No-one was reviewing my other story, so assumed it was boring, thus I created this! Well, not really, I just wrote this 'cause I love to write. x) Doesn't Gerard seem really bipolar in this? I thought the ending sorta sucked~ And this is my first time writing a sex scene, so give me your opinion on it, plus I'm a girl and pretty young so I had to use my imagination in order to write about 2 guys~ Anyways, give me your thoughts people, ****reviews are always welcome~! ****:D**

**xoxo .never**


End file.
